


Bts Smut Reaction: You Ask Them To Eat You Out

by seelovesawlove



Series: Bts Smut Reactions [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seelovesawlove/pseuds/seelovesawlove
Summary: Here are a collection of my Requested BTS Smut Reactions from Tumblr. I hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave kudos and comments. Thank you~





	Bts Smut Reaction: You Ask Them To Eat You Out

**Author's Note:**

> Here are a collection of my Requested BTS Smut Reactions from Tumblr. I hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave kudos and comments. Thank you~

Jin:

When you asked him to eat you out, he would want to make sure you were absolutely ready for one of the best orgasms of your life. Before he agreed, he wanted to let you in on how he would please you. The way he described how he would flick his tongue against your clit, suck and tug on your pussy lips gently and potentially overstimulate you had you practically drooling.

“Think your little pussy of yours can handle it? I won’t go easy on you..”

Yoongi:

He’d told you countless times that he wants to eat you out in the past but you were too shy to allow him to. You wanted to wait until you were fully ready for him to go down on you and the time had come. When you finally asked him one night in the car ride home, he was thrilled. He began licking his lips, mouth watering just thinking about being in between your legs, making sure you would cum all over his face. He wanted to hold onto your thighs and rubbed them softly as he fucked you with his tongue. He couldn’t wait any longer, he wanted to please you so he reached over and ran his hand up your skirt and began rubbing your clit just to get you aroused before you reached the dorms.

“Fuck, I can’t wait kitten… I’ve been craving to taste your sweet pussy for so long…”

Hoseok:

As soon as you asked him to go down on you he immediately was on board. He wanted nothing more than to always give you pleasure whenever you wanted. He couldn’t wait to rub his tongue against your folds, giving you the best oral you’d ever receive. He wanted you to ride his face, hard and close so that he would be close to suffocating.

“Right now? I’ll do it right now. Better yet, ride my fucking face baby.”

Namjoon:

He would want to tease you a few times before actually agreeing to eat your pussy. He wanted to hear you whine for a bit and possibly get frustrated at how annoying he was being. But he knew that frustration would soon turn into you becoming a moaning mess once his tongue began licking up and down your pussy, nice and slow.

“Mmm, you want daddy to suck on your clit and fuck you with this tongue?”

Jimin:

Hearing you asking him to eat you out made his heart warm. He admired how lovely your pussy was every time he ‘d glance at it before he slipped his soft tip inside you. He’d always thought of getting to taste your sweet pussy in his mouth and now it would become reality.

“Your pussy is so beautiful, it will look even prettier against my mouth princess.”

Taehyung:

He couldn’t wait to tug at your pussy lips, biting them gently then kissing it better. He would change his pace, driving you crazy until you begged him to stop and finish you off. He’d make sure to lick you dry, making sure not to miss a single drop of your tasty juices.

“Baby I’ll do more than eat you out, I’m going to devour you..”

Jungkook:

He knew that eating you out would make him want to fuck you so hard you’d have another orgasm right after. He would be tasting you for the first time but he already knew that you would taste like a five star meal. He’d crave to do more than just lick your clit and tongue fuck you without mercy.

“If I eat you out, can I fuck you right after? Babe, I won’t be able to fight the urge..”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send in a request!


End file.
